


The first sin was (not) intercourse

by dragonpotter



Series: Carrie Ficlets [1]
Category: Carrie - Stephen King
Genre: Asexual Carrie White, Asexual Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonpotter/pseuds/dragonpotter
Summary: Carrie never understood the fleeting sexuality of her class, or how she was supposed to despise it.
Series: Carrie Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955254
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Gen and Aro Prompts (Any fandom)





	The first sin was (not) intercourse

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [GenAndAroPrompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GenAndAroPrompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Basically, write a fanfiction for any fandom with under 500 works (the limit is reasonably elastic) that includes an ace/aro spectrum character. The goal is pretty much to try to expand some small fandoms with fics including ace/aro characters, something smaller fandoms might not have. Can be any length, any plot (just generally not upsetting)!
> 
> PS. A romantic or queerplatonic relationship with an ace/aro person is perfectly acceptable, unless you're writing a gen fic.

Carrie never understood the fleeting sexuality of her class, or how she was supposed to despise it. 

Billy Nolan would sometimes crack jokes in class or in the hall, ones she knew were supposed to sexual. But she didn’t see the humor in them. 

There was a brief rumor in eighth grade that she had had a crush on Tommy Ross. But she never saw him as anything more than another human being. 

When Momma would preach about the dangers of sexuality, Carrie couldn’t see how it was a sin. It had never once bothered her before. She had already studied it on her own in school, it seemed nothing more than human. 

But the whole idea didn’t really appeal to her. 

Sometimes Carrie wondered if she was human. 


End file.
